


At least they are hot together / You are married?

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doombots, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Sorcerer Supreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: After a fight with a few Doombots the Avengers find out that Tony is married to a certain sorcerer supreme.





	At least they are hot together / You are married?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ya'll, How is it going? I'm back again with a new fan fiction in tow. As always, I don't have a beta, and I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry for every mistake that I made. Anyway I hope you'll like it

The Avengers were at a gala, again. Since New York they had to go to a lot of them, to help raising funds to rebuild parts of the city. Some of them were more comfortable with that arrangements than other. Nevertheless they all came anyway.  
Originally the plan was to stay together for the first 20 minutes and then for Clint to disappear, so that he could watch out for all potential threats.  
Tony, however, wasn’t having any of it. He dissolved into the crowd mere minutes after they arrived.  
Tony was born into fame and raised within the blinding light of cameras, of all of them he certainly knew best how to handle the press. Steve wasn’t angered per se, he had expected something like this to happen, but he was at least displeased.  
What Steve didn’t know was that Tony didn’t just go to get himself a drink, no, he had seen somebody at the other side of the room and had gone to retrieve this unlucky soul.  
And that soul was now right in front of him.  
He tapped on the persons back and immediately got the attention he wanted.

“Stephen, what a surprise to meet you here.”  
“Anthony”, “I’m sorry madam, but I’ll have to steal Stephen from you.” Tony gripped Stephens hand without even bothering to wait for an answer from whoever that woman was, and pulled him along.  
And away they were, leaving behind a gaping woman wondering what just happened 

Together they pressed themselves through the masses, until he finally saw Steve again. Right as he wanted to introduce Stephen to the group, everything exploded.  
In a matter of seconds he had his suit on and heard the cap screaming commandos over the comms.  
The right side of the hall was open now, exposing a handful of doombots, that now came crawling inside. The first priority was now to get the civilians outside, and out of the fight.  
Tony’s task wasn’t however evacuating, that was Black Widows and Hawkeyes. His was mainly fighting those damned Doombots. But it seemed nearly impossible to get rid of them all. If he destroyed one the next two came seemingly out of nowhere. 

Clint was fighting alongside the others, now that there were no more civilians to save.  
He hated those Doombots! It could have gone on like that for hours but suddenly something weird happened. Some kind of green mist started to spread, catching and incapacitating all of the doombots, and this mist seemed to come from a person!  
“Everyone, do you all see this, too?” The captain shouted into the comms, “Yes, it seems to originate from a person, he wears a cape!” I stopped fighting and looked over, and really, the person wore a cape not entirely unlike the one of Thor. And also, wait, what?! “Stark, this man over there, you talked to him, just a few minutes ago. Who the fuck is that?”  
“Language!”, “You did what?”.  
“Stark?!” still, nothing, and then:  
“What, oh yes, I know him, he’s not a threat.”  
“What, you can’t just say that he’s not a threat and nothing more! What’s going on Stark?”, “Relax everybody, I said he is not a threat, and he really isn’t, I’ll explain everything later, I was just about to introduce him to you anyway.”  
Then suddenly the fight was over, the cape wearer destroyed them all with a mere shake of his hands. “Ok Guys, as I said, I’m going to explain everything back in the tower, see you there in twenty.” And with that he grapped the, wizard?, and flew away. Left behind was a stunned silence. 

“Stark, if you carry me bridal style one more time, I am going to kill you.”  
“Awww Stephe don’t be like that, I know you love it.” Tony could see how Steph rolled his eyes, “Soooo, you’re gonna introduce me, now?” “Indeed I am, I can’t believe we could keep it a secret as long as we did!” They landed together on the landing platform, and went inside.There both of them changed into more comfortable clothes, and sat down on the coach in the common room. Just as they had sat down together with a mug of good old coffee, the others arrived still in full battle/festive gear.

“Sooooooooo, are you going to tell us who that is now?”  
“Yes, indeed, Barton, I am. This is Doctor Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme and my husband.”  
“Your husband.” “Yes, my husband of, what, eleven years now?”  
“Yes, Tony, eleven it is, or 20 if you count from the time that I asked you to marry me.”  
The others looked shocked, “But, why does nobody know about this? I thought you were a playboy?” “Exactly Tony, why does nobody know about us?”  
Tony got a little red,  
“Because I didn’t want anybody to know, thats why, besides even before the marriage I was a faithful boyfriend, I don’t know why everybody seems to think that I’m a playboy. And you Stephen aren’t allowed to act like you do right now. We can’t really make it public knowledge that you are now modern Harry Potter.”  
That seemed to spark a little bit of interest in Natashas eyes.  
“Your husband is a wizard?!” “ I am indeed a sorcerer, mind you a sorcerer supreme even, not a wizard.” “ Yeah, yeah, but the real question here is, do you ride a broom?!”, “CLINT”  
Steve seemed to be deep in his own mind, “Queer people can marry now?”  
“Oh Steve, did nobody inform you about gay rights movement?!”  
The others looked shocked, how could they have forgotten something so important? “Well, I for one, am happy for you Tony. And really nobody knows?”  
Bruce said suddenly, in a quiet voice. 

“Well, not exactly nobody, Rhodey knows of course, he was my best man, and Pepper knows, and Wong, his best friend.”  
“Cool, cool, but the really important question here is, is he going to live here with us?” Tonys Husband raised an eyebrow, “No certainly not, I have a sanctum to guide, but you can expect me to be here more often now.” “Yes, you can…”  
and with that Tony turned to Stephen and gave him a kiss.  
"And now, we are going to go, Happy evening everybody"  
Stephen opened a portal and they were gone.  
“At least they are hot together…”  
“NATASHA!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are, I hope you enjoyed the fanfic.  
Anyway I made a little bit of research and it seems like Vermont was the first state of the US that legalized gay marriage, in 2000, please correct me if I'm wrong!  
Omg, I wrote this in like an hour and a half, like I ad this Idea in school, like most of my Ideas, and then I came home and wrote this thing in one go! I still have homework to do actually, so that fun...  
Anyway, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated, so please take your time and write me a little one, okay?


End file.
